mf2kfandomcom-20200214-history
Drike Crike
"Us Australians happen to be good at one thing: killing monsters!" Drike Crike (originally Harrison Spear, but a mess-up on his immigration papers in 1994 made his legal name Drike Crike) was an Australian male in the Epic Mission Force. Biography Drike Crike was born in Sydney, Australia in 1988. He grew up during the UN reshuffling, and when he was only twelve in 2000 the Australian War broke out between native aboriginal militant groups and the Australian Army. Drike Crike found himself separated from his parents and running guns for a civilian militia, where he eventually learned how to wield a combat knife and became a combatant at the age of fifteen. At the war's end he participated in the Battle of Ayers Rock, where he sustained leg injuries that gave him a slight limp thereafter. In 2009 he moved to the US Remnant because the Australian economy had crashed, and became a member of the EMF. Originally serving in the main corps, Crike's extraordinary abilities were seen by his superiors, and he was transferred to the FBAI (Full-Bore Assault and Intel) squad, where he met Jasper Skyleaf, Benji Camsen, and Max Fleet. When Jasper was reported missing-in-action on a mission to clear a house of criminals, the FBAI, Crike included, launched a daring rescue mission; however, Jasper turned out to have been imbued with the destructive powers of supernaturally tainted Capri-sun, and all the team but Crike were killed. At the last moment, Max Fleet diverted Crike's timeflow back one year into the past, to April 2013, where he met Lt. Oneliner. They quickly became friends, and Lt. Oneliner helped Crike adjust to the trauma of his sudden time-hop. Jasper had followed him back to 2013, unbeknownst to Crike, who was assisting Oneliner on a mission of his. During this process, Crike and Oneliner rescued Noah Highwater, a survivor of Jasper's original entrance which caused a localized sphere of destruction, with Noah being the only survivor. In a final ambush by Jasper, Oneliner was killed and Noah injured, but Crike fought off Jasper long enough to grab a Snickers bar to counteract the acid in Jasper's Capri-sun, thereby causing an explosion in Jasper's coronary artery and the left ventricle of his heart. Crike escaped with Noah thereafter. (MORE TO BE REVEALED IN "TIME GAMES") Physical Description Crike stood at 6'1/2" from head to toe. He was rigorously trained in the EMF, enough so he could run long distances and lift things almost his own weight. Crike wore a green and brown army jacket and blue jeans, and his favorite fedora, which he claimed came from a bear that he fought, killed and skinned himself. When Crike was brought back to the past, his eyes suffered some damage; therefore he acquired a pair of glasses to help him see better. Appearances Films * Nugo Bar Commercial (2014) * Izze Commercial (2014) Books * Time Games (2016) Behind the Scenes The actor playing Drike Crike originally wanted his character to be an American; however, he was contractually obligated to play an Australian. The move ended up worth it in the end, for Drike Crike quickly became one of Mfilms2000's most popular characters. The character of Crike is based off of The Sniper from TF2; however, in the upcoming film "Time Games", the actor has the intention of molding Crike into a Sam Vimes-esque, pragmatic character, with deep feelings hiding under a tough-as-nails exterior. In the Izze Commercial, the actor playing Jasper Skyleaf kicked the actor playing Crike in the stomach. He was winded for a short time afterwards. In a scene in Time Games, an actor accidentally punched him in the nose. Crike's actor is therefore the most accident-prone member of the Mfilms2000 crew. Category:Characters Category:Commercial Trilogy Characters Category:Time Games Characters Category:Main Characters Category:EMF Members Category:FBAI Members